


Your clothes look better on me.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin loves to 'borrow' and 'share' his boyfriends' clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your clothes look better on me.

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents... March? March!
> 
> Please send me prompts (for creatures or rooster teeth) to either tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Gavin loved to steal other people’s things. He called it borrowing but honestly, he never had the intention of giving any of it back. In particular, Gavin had a thing for clothes that didn’t belong to him. It could be a jacket or a pair of shoes – sometimes even underwear! It was fine when it was his boyfriends, obviously, but they found that more often than not they had to buy replicas of the clothes Gavin had stolen because the items just never found it back into their drawers or wardrobes. If they did, it was for a fleeting moment because Gavin would take them again and then they’d be lost forever.

 

 

Gavin had a thing for Geoff’s boxers – both when the moustached man was wearing them and when they were brushing against his own thighs. Geoff just seemed to have a knack for buying the perfect underwear. They were always soft, no matter how many times they’d been washed. Geoff chose the most expensive and stylish ones – Gavin’s favourites. When Geoff wore them they were form fitting and left no room for the imagination, yet another reason for Gavin to love them. However, when Gavin put them on they swung too low and he had to constantly pull them up. Gavin didn’t mind because they made for perfect lounge underwear and felt much better than his own. Geoff wasn’t so pleased with buying new ones but it was worth it to see Gavin’s blissful smile on a lazy Sunday afternoon when he wore nothing but Geoff’s boxers.

 

 

Gavin was in love with Ryan, yes, but he loved him even more when the man was wearing a suit. Ryan always looked handsome and just slightly evil and he reminded Gavin of a bond villain in the best way. Ryan’s suits always fitted him perfectly and they were just nice, he seemed to have an eye for what looked best upon his body. Gavin, often in a fluster, would snatch Ryan’s suits when he had to go anyway formal in such short notice. He had his own, of course, but it wasn’t nearly as nice or cool as Ryan’s suits. They didn’t fit him as nicely as they did upon Ryan. The shoulders were always too broad and Gavin had to wear a belt just to keep them up but damn, did he look fine (at least he thought so – none of his boyfriend’s had ever told him otherwise). At the end of the night Ryan didn’t always hesitate to tear the suit off of Gavin. Whether it was because he just loved to undress Gavin and tear him apart in other ways or he simply wanted his suit back Gavin would never know.

 

 

Jack had an overly large collection of plaid shirts and Gavin didn’t mind taking them. When Jack wore them they were just the right size and on the rare occasion maybe a little too baggy. He had them in all colour schemes though they were mostly the traditional red. Jack loved to wear them over t-shirts and paired with jeans, fresh from his clothes drawer. Gavin preferred them when they’d been dropped on the floor and rumpled after a night in which clothes were not needed. He liked to slip the shirt on in the morning, hair dishevelled and his own clothes nowhere to be found. The shirt would fit him more like a dress or an oversized coat he’d found in the attic of his grandfather. Unlike Gavin’s other boyfriends, Jack wouldn’t whine when Gavin took his clothes. He would simply coo and fuss over him like he was a baby when Gavin would come trailing out of the bedroom.

 

 

Ray always bought the funniest, craziest t-shirts and Gavin enjoyed all of them. On the rare occasion he and Ray weren’t matching Gavin was most likely wearing one of Ray’s t-shirts anyway. Gavin liked the ones with corny jokes on (they always got a laugh out of Barbara) or ones with references to a TV show or movie. Gavin tended to avoid the ones with the weird animal faces on, unsure of why Ray had such an obsession with t-shirts of the sort. It had gotten to the point where Ray and Gavin’s t-shirt drawers had practically just become two drawers that they both shared. When Gavin stole one of Ray’s shirts, the younger male would retaliate and take one of Gavin’s. It went back and forth until they’d swapped clothes so many times that neither really knew whose was whose anymore (though Gavin was definitely sure he didn’t have a t-shirt with a hippo’s face upon it.)

 

 

Gavin loved a variety of Michael’s clothes. He loved the man’s jackets because they were pretty much all video game related and pretty cool. Gavin could never steal any of those though because Michael never tolerated it. He’d snatch them back as soon as they were gone and tell Gavin off for even thinking about it. Michael was often the smartest in these situations after all. Gavin loved Michael’s hats too but he’d never take them because they just didn’t suit him. It was Michael’s pyjama pants that Gavin found himself stealing more often than not. He just couldn’t help it. While Gavin had never spent money in things such as that, claiming it was easier just to sleep in his underwear, he couldn’t help but ‘borrow’ Michael’s because they were actually quite comfortable. Michael always bought the goofy ones too – no boring stripes or plain pyjama pants for him. Gavin particularly enjoyed the spongebob ones and while Michael had bought him some of his own (ones with the union jack on) a long time ago, Gavin still preferred Michael’s.

 

 

It all boiled down to the fact that in truth, other people’s clothes always felt better than Gavin’s did. They were always softer, better fitting and they simply smelled like his boys. That was his favourite part – the smells. He knew that that day or that evening would be just fine because he smelt like Geoff or Ryan’s cologne clung to him like a scarf he just didn’t take off. Sure, his boyfriends would complain from time to time and Gavin would feel a little bit guilty but he knew that if they’d really minded he’d have received a long talk from them years ago. If they were really honest with themselves, they each secretly enjoyed the way Gavin looked in their clothes.


End file.
